Death is only the Beginning
by silence-echoing-in-my-heart
Summary: Naruto has died by the hands of Sasuke. No one can believe that it has happened, but they hold a funeral... a funeral watched by Naruto. Unsuspecting of anything, Naruto is thrown into the world of Shinigami and has now become a Soul Reaper. Naruto/Bleach
1. Is it over? I never wanted this!

* * *

A/N-

Hello, to ever one who has taken the liberty to read this wonderful story that has came to me. Unlike most of the Naruto/ Bleach cross- overs, this one... I feel is different from all the rest. Where as Naruto is happy and joyful in those stories at the new found power he has been granted, this Naruto is sad and angry that his life was taken away. But, he's not angry at Sasuke, who knew it would end the way it did. He's mad at the fact he wasn't strong enough to _stay alive_. If you had suddenly died, you'd feel the same way too.

Well, enough of my talking... let's get you reading the first chapter of many. Unlike my other stories, this is the one that I will be updating as often as I can. Five chapters have already been done so there is no need to say, "Hurry up and update it! NOW!" If order me around, then it will take longer.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Is it over? Is he dead? I never wanted this!!**

The rain poured down from the gray clouds, poured as if they had nothing better do than wash away the blood that caked the front of the orange jacket and the tears that left those white cheeks wet. Funny it was to see that after his effortless tries and the might of his will, he just collapsed in the tops of the high tree tops, moments after the one person he cared for, struck him with a powerful lightening attack.

"N- Naru- To?" the voice of Sasuke seemed cracked and distorted as he knelt down and extended his shaking hand to the fallen teenager of 17. To him, it looked as if Naruto was sleeping, eyes closed and face so peaceful it looked surreal. Sasuke did not want to believe it. "Oh, please... Nauto! Open your eyes!"

Sasuke begged, pleaded the blond haired teenager to open his eyes, to wake up and smile with that big goofy grin he always gave. Sasuke could feel his eyes tear up, water with tears that would soon fall but to only be washed away by the rain that came down in torrents through the tree leaves. Sasuke's finger- tips touched that chest and felt no movement of the chest, no slow breathing and he suddenly knew the awful truth. He snatched his hand away and backed up, body shaking even more violently.

"NO!!" he screamed, eyes wide hands clenched tightly into fists. "I never wanted this you stupid fool! I... I didn't want it to end like this!"

Sasuke's shaking body willed itself to crouch down on the balls of his feet, hands covering his shameful face. Even after a year of never feeling regret for killing his brother, killing the only family he had, he suddenly felt remorse for what he had done. Killing Naruto finally brought it down hard and cold.

He was alone... he had no one and the two people he felt like was really family... were gone. Now, Naruto had left the world and the village he loved so much and what of Hinata, his loving girlfriend? Sasuke did the unthinkable and stood up, walking to the limp body of his oldest friend and bent down and picked him up.

"I'm going to do the right thing now... it's what you would have done to me," Sasuke murmured, jumping down to the muddy forest floor. "It's time to face the shame I've come to own and let all of our old friends know... I killed Naruto."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading. As you may notice, the name of this chapter is different than the one on here. Well, that's because the original name was way too long, so I had to shorten it and yet keep the same feeling. But, at the beginning of this chapter I kept the real name of the chapter, rather than change it. Hope you read the second chapter soon!

Kyria

* * *


	2. Homeward Bound

* * *

A/N

Thanks for you most wonderful reviews, to those who were kind enough to. I appreciate how much you loved just the first chapter and you have no idea what joy has filled my heart at the thought of pleasing you all. I hope you continue to read this story and continue to review with such joy.

In this chapter, the first half is Hinata thinking something is terribly wrong whilst unknown to her, Sasuke is making his way back home with the limp body of Naruto. The rain symbolizes rebirth, a new start, as if it is washing away what was once there. Poor Hinata... what will she think when she discovers that Naruto has been killed?

Enough of my rambling... please enjoy chapter 2, Homeward Bound.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Homeward Bound.**

The rain let up in Konoha, droplets of rain left from the downpour fell from the rooftops into puddles. A harmony of birds chirped, signaling the rise of the sun. Rays of light drifted through the window and stirred the sleeping black haired beauty, Hinata. She yawned and stretched before sitting up and actually opening up her eyes. Her pale white eyes gazed around her bright room and she suddenly seemed confused.

_'Naruto's... not here?'_ she thought to herself as she removed her covers and leaned over her bed, peering into the darkness. 'But, he's always here to wake me up.'

She lifted herself up and jumped out of bed, padding over to her closet and began putting on her clothes. Hinata stared blankly at herself in the mirror as she brushed all the tangles out of her hair. Somehow, she felt uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen today. With a heavy sigh, she walked out of her room and shut her door slowly, looking as if she had something on her mind.

"Hinata, you okay?" Hanabi glanced over her shoulder, pausing from her training to be concerned about her sister. Hinata blinked twice and looked at Hanabi, mouth slightly open.

"Uh, y- yeah..."

"Well, you look like someone just gave you bad news."

"Uh-" Hinata paused and glanced away. "I don't know, but something feels wrong- out of place." Hanabi shrugged and went back to training.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it's because of you being preg-"

"H- Hanabi!" Hinata's face turned bright red, hands held tightly in front of her.

"Sorry for saying that," Hanabi muttered. "But, it could be the fact that it just stopped raining. You always get a little weird when it rains."

Hinata stepped out from underneath the rood of her house and gazed down at the leaf that had fallen into the puddle, creating a ripple effect.

"Yeah... it may just be the rain"

--

It was mind numbingly painful to be holding Naruto's limp body in his arms as he walked the rest of the afternoon and on into the night, wondering if he should be doing this. However, Sasuke promised himself that he would face his problems and mistakes for Naruto's sake.

He trudged on and on, giving Naruto a glance every now and then, a little hope in the back of his head saying that Naruto was really sleeping. That he would wake up and stop playing games. But, twelve hours passed and he stayed the way he was. Dawn was breaking out over the horizon and Sasuke could see the village not too far off.

"Naruto, you're- shall I say we are- almost home," Sasuke whispered, noticing the rain was letting up. Maybe the angels had stopped crying for Naruto? "Don't worry. I won't run away any more, I'll face everyone. I'll take the blame an any consequences that I deserve. Even if it means death."

* * *

A/N

Alright. Thanks for reading the second chapter. Hopefully I will be on tomorrow to add the third chapter. They may be short, but later on, they will get longer so don't nag me about how short it is. Later on, you might nag me about how long it is and regret that I wasn't doing them so short any more. Take the time to submit a review and you never know... I may be kind of enough to mention you and how your review touched me.

Don't forget, you may leave questions relating to the story in reviews and those, I will deffinatly reply to.

Kyria

* * *


	3. To be laid to rest before my eyes

* * *

A/N

Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! I want to thank one person, since this person was kind and actually had a question. I'm glad that you liked it and I will answer your question.

Saiyukicloud Your question was for me to explain how Hinata and Naruto got together and just how old are they in this story. Good question. Let's just say, that Sasuke was 16 when he killed his brother in the manga, and this story takes place three more years later, so Naruto and the rest are 19. How Hinata and Naruto got together? Well, that's part of the story and plays a major part, so you'll just have to read to find out . .

Now, anyone more people who have questions, just ask and I will answer.

Alrighty! Let's get the show on the road. Here is chapter 3- To be laid to rest before my eyes... the chapter of Naruto's funeral and the appearance of Shinsui of the Soul Society. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 To be laid to rest before my eyes**

The bell sounded overhead, ringing three times before it stopped, echoing over the silence of the village. Not one person said a word. Did not want to say anything. It's not out of the fact that they had to once again put on that black outfit for someone they loved. No, it was the fact that they were more shocked to find that they had to put on black for Naruto. No one could believe that Sasuke had actually come back and gave himself up so easily.

His trial would be held tomorrow.

For now, he was handcuffed next to the casket that held the body of Naruto. To the villagers, Sasuke seemed to be numb, except for the fact that the white parts of his eyes were red and tears flowed fresh. No one felt sorry for him, except Hinata, who was grateful that Sasuke had mustered up the courage to bring back his body and deal with all of their friends anger towards him.

Not that Hinata was not angry like they were.

_'Y-You bastard!'_ she had yelled at him as he just stood there, body shaking. Sakura held Naruto's body in her arms. _'You k-killed him! How could you? I know y-you were heartless, but n-not s-so much to where you would kill him!'_

She wanted to hit Sasuke... more than anything else, she wanted to inflict the same fate he had given Naruto: death. But, Hinata was forgiving of him, once all her anger was unleashed on him. Now, she was the only one who had shed all her tears and accepted the fact that Naruto had been killed. It hurt her to know that it had happened, killed her inside to admit that fact, but she somehow felt that he was not gone. Somehow, she felt him around.

--

"Do you feel regret? Or sadness?" a tall man with a straw- like hat set on top of his head, sort of curly brown hair blowing in the wind. "It's okay if you do."

"It's not that I do-" the young blond haired teenager mumbled, face emotionless. "It's that I don't."

"And why don't you?" Shinsui questioned, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. His dark brown eyes glanced briefly at Naruto, watching him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess... it's because I knew that it was going to happen," as he said this, one by one each of the villagers walked up to the casket of Naruto and laid a pale pink rose on the top. "I don't regret anything, to be honest. I'm going to miss being with Hinata and all my friends, but if it took me to die in order to bring Sasuke back to all of our loved ones, then it was worth it."

Shinsui looked at Naruto with kind eyes, feeling sorrow for the young child as he chocked back tears. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Sometimes, seeing your own funeral is painful... do you wish to leave to the soul society?"

"We can leave now?" Naruto looked up at the tall man, gazing away from them placing his casket into the ground.

"Yes, if seeing them lay you down in the ground is such a pain, then yes, you may."

"Then lets go..." Naruto turned around and walked away slowly, letting a breeze blow through his messy blond hair. Shinsui looked over his shoulder and sighed, turning away from the funeral.

Everyone was crying.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading and being patient with me! I'm glad so many people have enjoyed my story and even more excited that so many people have favored this and have put me under fav. author/ author alert. What surprised me even more was that people have put this sotry under story alert and when I saw all the people who have in my email, I was laughing and very happy! I'm just glad to be doing a good job with such a common cross- over.

Hope I have tipped the balance on this one... if not, it's ok. Still did an A- ok job .

Till next time, read and comment... enjoy these three chapters!

Kyria

* * *


	4. A new beginning 18 years later

* * *

A/N

Wow... more reviews. Glad you liked the story so far, guys. All those comments make me want to work harder... so I will.

**Dusel**- Let me say thank you. I will do as you say and make the A/N a bit shorter... I'm glad you like it tho. Please keep reading.. chapters will get longer starting Chapter 6.

**Kyubi- san** a second commenter... . Well, since you had a question, let me answer for you. The Kyubi... it's gone. In the story, I will explain, but let's just say that Sasuke is behind it. For his elemental rasengan... that is a yes. Although... when he goes to the Soul Society, the ability to do that is gone until he can take a human form or use the Geigai. Can't wait for more comments... .

**Blackwolf0925**- I can see why you would think that. That would be a good scene where he could possibly do that, but to put it frankly... Hinata is not depressed. The fact that could be in the story is that she has a little piece of Naruto inside her so that eases the pain of losing he beloved. But, later in the story (for the record) her child will drive her to the brink of suicide... so i'm thinking about what you said and Naruto. Definate posiibilty in the making!

**Grumpywinter- **As I told Dusel, the chapters will get longer starting Chapter 6. The reason they are so short is the fact that i had previously written them on another website so the way it was written on that website, is how long it is on here. I'm sorry for that, but I just didn't feel like redoing it and making it longer. As for the time setting in the Soul Society? It's after they finally defeat the Arrancar and twenty more years added to that.

* * *

Chapter 4: A new beginning- 18 years later

"Congratulations graduates. It took awhile for you to make it this far, but you did. All those hours of hard work and training, tedious weeks of studying and perfecting kido spells, have paid off and made you the warriors you are today. However-" an old man stood before a line of sixteen people, one of them being naruto. He sat on his knees, dressed in soul Reaper clothes, one hand on the hilt of his Zanpaku-to. "Every one of you will become Soul Reapers, but only four of you will become Vice Captains as of this hours.

"Behind me are four Captains and four of the hardest and strongest of you all will be called forth by the Captains that choose you."

Naruto blinked once, unsure of what to think of the Captains presented before them. They each had on Captains coats, but only one caught his attention. He reminded Naruto of Neji and yet, there were some differences. Naruto removed his eyes from that one Captain and returned to watching Captain Yamamoto.

In the past 18 years, which to Naruto felt like 90, he had gotten taller, more skilled than he thought he could have ever gotten in his old world of ninjutsu. His once bright and cheerful blue eyes now have dimmed to a pale blue, sadness of years seeped in. His spiky blond hair was still spiky, yet his hair had now grown to his shoulders; an inch or so slightly past. He had stopped. all together, being cheerful and optimistic. In 90 years, he had not forgotten one face, one name, from Konoha. He could not forget those once treasured memories, no matter how much he wanted to. Those memories only caused him pain and sadness, taking the life right out of him.

"...Aki" someone jabbed him in the side and he looked up, staring into the face of a badge, the camellia flower engraved into the wood. The Captain that reminded him of Neji was standing next to the old man, the last of the Captains who had yet to be given a Vice Captain. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto?" he replied, standing slowly.

"For the skills acquired and gained, you have caught the attention of Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He has requested that you be entrusted with the Vice Captain title of his squad. Do you accept?"

Naruto bowed, surprised that he was one of the graduates becoming Vice Captains. The feeling of accomplishment filled him, surprising him since he had not felt that way in a long time.

"I accept the offer, Captains Yamamoto and Kuchiki."

Naruto grasped the badge in his hand and walked over to stand by his new Captain. For the first time in awhile, he felt like he belonged.

* * *

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter when Naruto finally becomes a Soul Reaper! I didn't know how to do it so I had my friend help me. Are you surprised that because Naruto had serious Ninja training that his skills and abilities let him become Vice Captain of Byakuya? I know I was when it came down to it... LOL. And I'm the one writting. Well, time to cut short so stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Kyria**

* * *


	5. Words of Wisdom

* * *

A/N

Ah… we've made it to the fifth chapter of Death is only the Beginning. I'm so glad as an author that I can please so many people with all my writing knowledge and talent. This is the first story since my Demonology and Heartache story that I'm actually continuing. If you had read it, I'm sorry for the lack of updated chapters. I seem to have writers block and I'm stuck in a rut about it. So, this story is to help me get the flow of ideas out and it seems to work. So, for those who have read it, a new chapter will be up on THIS date… hopefully.

October 21. 2008

Look forward to it for those who have taken a liking to my Orochimaru story.

As for this story… don't worry. It will NOT become inactive… unless reasons of me being grounded stop me from posting more chapters (but I will let you know a head of time when I will not be on for a while).

Now, here's the fifth chapter… Words of Wisdom... sorry it is shorter than the rest. I will add Chapter 6 when this one is put up so don't forget to review both!

**Dusel**- just wait... you'll be surprised by how I twist things around in the story. Promise. You'll never see it coming.

**DarkRavie**- Ah... the question of "Will Naruto ever see his friends from Konoha?"... ah... such a simple question that I will answer so that it will keep you guessing WHEN it is. Yes. He will eventually be reunited with his old friends but under unlikely circumstances.

* * *

Chapter 5: Words of Wisdom

Naruto paced his room slowly, back and forth, hands held tightly behind his back. Only two lamps were on in opposite sides of his room and cast shadows along the floor and wall. His mind wracked though thoughts, images, corresponding to memories he wanted to forget… wanted to toss away. But these feelings of regret, of resentment, never left… not in the past years that clambered on by slowly for him.

He stopped walking and glared at the floor, body tensing tightly and mouth firmly closed shut. A short and brisk tap on his door caused Naruto to hold his breath.

"Who is it?" Naruto spat out, annoyed that someone would come knocking at this hour in the night. What if he had actually been asleep?

"Naruto? You're still awake I see." Byakuya slid Naruto's door open and stood in the awning, dark eyes gazing directly at Naruto. He noticed that all of his tension was released in a second. Naruto stretched and sighed, bending over helplessly or rather out of lazyness.

"Yeah. Can't sleep." he murmured.

"Hmm, you should try to. Tomorrow is a big day for you as my Vice Captain." Byakuya mentioned, gesturing towards the futon in the corner of the room. Naruto glanced at the bed and shrugged unnoticably.

"I know, but it's hard at times for me to..." he paused, looking for the right words before continuing on. "Sort my thoughts so they don't trouble me at night."

"Happen often?"

"Not... really. But, i get nightmares... and I see things I don't wish to see." Naruto turned his back to Byakuya and strode over to his desk. "I left my world by a friends hand... I had to watch the horror of my death settle in his eyes. Had to watch him shed tears for something he did. Had to watch the love of my life accept my death so easily and it hurt... those things, simple memories, come back as things of nightmare."

"I see. That must be difficult then... something difficult to forget. So difficult, that it tears you apart." Byakuya began to shut Naruto's door slowly. "Like I said, get some sleep. You have some big shoes to fill tomorrow."

Naruto whipped his head around to the door and held a hand up.

"Wait... what do you mean?" Byakuya paused, knowing full what he was talking about.

"somethings are easier to forget; some are not. Those that aren't have a prupose... if it's not seeable to what that prupose is, in time it will show."

And with that, Byakuya shut Naruto's door and left his words of wisdom hanging on his shoulders. Naruto glanced at his bed again and sighed.

"Could try... but it'll be hard."

* * *

A/N

Glad you have read the fifth chapter of this story. As I said before, sorry it is so short. But like all the other previous chapters before this one, it was done on another website. Chapter 6 and up will be longer... seeing as how I typed it up in word rather than coping the chapters and placing them in word. LOLz.

Kyria


	6. The Vileness of Things

* * *

A/N

Ah... since I was gone for a little while (and the fact that the last chapter was too short) I decided to put up the sixth chapter.

In the last chapter, Byakuya had told Naruto that he needs to get some sleep yet, that task was failed miserably. Now, it's in the middle of the night and snowing, Naruto is being dumb so he's setting out to find Hinata since he thinks she's dead knowning how much time has passed. This chapter takes us back to Konoha and where we learn just what happend to Hinata... and we learn the name of her son (which is also Naruto's).

Enjoj. . 6 chapter The vileness of things.

* * *

**Chapter 6-The Vileness of Things**

It has begun to snow. Light feathery snowflakes each their own size in the most perfect shade of white. Maybe it was because there was no smoke, no pollution in the air in the Soul Society, but all Naruto knew was that it was a nice feeling to feel the coldness against his burning cheeks. It felt like he had a fever, but he knew he was not sick. He was just staring at a wall, the candles burning with wax dripping down the sides from the long tormented hours they were lit. A slight breeze blew through the crisp branches on the leafless trees, making a whirring noise that made Naruto cringe.

"It... must be winter already," Naruto murmured as he stood outside the gates of where the Soul Reapers stayed. "That means it's been too long since I have died and another more year added on..."

He took a step out into the crisp, new snow and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, breathing heavily and letting his hot breath warm his face. With the blanket around him, he looked like a normal soul living in the districts. He was the only one walking about the snow covered roads with the lantern barely lighting his way.

"Hinata... I know you're here. Just wait... I'm coming for you," and Naruto steadily braced himself against the wind and trekked onward.

--

Hinata looked from her spot on the floor and gazed around with barren white eyes. When you looked at them, they seemed to be filled with a bright recognition, but now, they were devoid of all emotions and were dead even though she was not. A tall man with long black hair and the same white eyes that held worry, stood in front of her and bit his lip.

"N- Neji..." Hinata whispered softly, hands tightening against the vibrant purple cloth against her legs. Her face seemed to be contemplating on what to say, but all of a sudden, she broke out in a cry of rage and lunged at him. "Where's Takai! I want my son! Take me to him! Now!"

Neji held onto her shoulders and lightly pushed her pressure points, causing her to go limp and yet have the mobility to speak. Neji laid her gently on her bed and covered her while tears of either rage or sadness spilled down her face.

"I'm sorry, dear cousin, but the Takai you know is gone. Just rest and get the sleep you deserve... you've been up this whole week."

"No..." she moaned painfully, more tears spilling down her face. "I want Takai... Where is he? Why is he not here with his ailing mother?"

"I'm sorry... just get some sleep and see how you do tomorrow." Neji got up and walked out of her room, shutting the door to her agonizing screams.

Ten years it had been since the son of Hinata and Naruto left to the darker side of being. There was no way he would care that since his leaving, his very mother went insane because of it. Always was a little evil and now he was just cruel. Who in their right mind would want to hurt the woman who gave birth to you... and not care about the effects of it.

Neji cursed Takai's name and continued walking.

Spring was here.


	7. Encounter

* * *

A/N

cough I've noticed that some are confused about WHY Naruto is Byakuya's Vice Captain and some are asking "What the hell happened to Renji?" There are reasons why it is like this... and someone said that the Soul Reaper Academy is six years... I know that. I forgot to mention that before Naruto gradutated the Academy, he didn't really want to become a Soul Reaper. One his friends (which will appear later in the story) saw that he had talent and pursuaded him to enter with him. But, it took them a while to actually grasp the concepts of this power and when they finally got the hang of it, they went to the Academy. It didn't take Naruto 90 years to become a Soul Reaper. It took him six... it just took him a while to figure out what he wanted to do while dead.

And as for Takai... he went evil for the fact that he was always being compared to his own father. He hated that (and the fact that it's mainly his fault his own mother went insane). I think that I might set aside a one shot (maybe two chapters) to explain what happens to all the characters and what exactly happened in the last 18 years, 90 for Naruto. I just don't know if I should. So, some comments on what I should would be helpful. Keep in mind that it would be a long explanation ( I just want to see if I should do a flash back in the story, or a seperate piece).

* * *

Chapter 7: Encounter

Byakuya walked out from his warm room into the cold of the Seireitei, noticing a stead- fast increase in spiritual pressure. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, a crease forming at the corners of his eyes and he thought immediately, 'Naruto'. In one swift movement, Byakuya had wrapped himself in the warmest of clothes and set out to find Naruto.

Naruto blinked once, then twice, feeling the coldness of wet touch his eyelashes. He could not believe what he was seeing. A mirror image of himself, standing in the cold Rukongai, dark blue clothing clung tight to every curve of his body. The electric blue eyes that Naruto had stared at every day in a mirror, were watching him with fierceness and with such cold, it startled Naruto.

These eyes were the eyes of a monster.

Naruto held his breath as this copy of him stepped forward, hands gripping a katana in his left hand tightly. Naruto glanced up at his forehead and immediately saw what had glinted in the fire's dimming light. A leaf headband with a scratch mark etched deep into the silver, glossy metal.

"You're a missing ninja of Konohagukare?" Naruto whispered, right hand gripping the hilt of his Zanpaku-to tensely. "What… how are you here to begin with?"

"Heh… you don't realize it but my name is Tokai. Seeing as how you were dead before I was even born, I can see why you would never know who I am. And even now, as I stand before you, you still don't realize it…" the copy named Tokai stepped forward again and grinned, cocking his head to the side. All of a sudden, his eyes became distant and veins popped out on the sides of his eyes. "…Father."

Naruto gapped eyes wide and he almost seemed frightened of Tokai standing before him. Tokai laughed loudly, eyes closed tightly and his sword drawing shapes in the snow as he staggered towards Naruto.

"Judging by that look on your face, you never realized that she was pregnant with your child, huh? Surprised? I bet you are… but don't worry _father_, I'm just a spitting image of you… you can't imagine how much it hurt mother to think of me the last five years. She has gone practically insane since I left home."

"H-Hinata is still alive?" Naruto breathed, finally saying something other than being stunned. Tokai laughed, tilting his head back.

"Of course... It's only been 18 years since I was born… you died six months before me, or so mother says." Tokai got a real good look at his face and frowned, noticing how weird he looked… almost confused. "What? You thought she was dead?"

"90 years have passed… or at least I though that." Naruto mumbled. He stood up straighter and frowned deeply, unsure of what to say. "So, I have a son… and he happens to be one of the missing nin? Hmm… that's rather interesting. I wonder though… why would you come here? Just to find me?"

"Heh… not in the likes, you moron. I'm here on business, as a matter of fact," Tokai seemed cocky, a little too sure of himself. "Business in the Seireitei, that is."

"What business would you possibly have in the Seireitei? No one who is not a Soul Reaper is allowed to even step in unless they have permission."

"Who said I'm going in with permission?" Tokai laughed, pointing his sword at Naruto. "I'm breaking in, that's what."

Naruto frowned deeply and flung his blanket back from his shoulders and pulled his Zanpaku-to out pointing it directly at Tokai.

"I won't let you make it. I, Vice Captain on the sixth division, Naruto Uzumaki, will stop you. I don't care if you're my son… I will release Shikai on you and if you don't back down… I will go further."

Tokai stopped grinning, frowning hard.

"Then I will kill you… quick since we're related. Prepare yourself, my dear, dead long lost father."

Naruto frowned deeply, his sword feeling really heavy in his hands. There was a weird energy emanting from Takai that sent shivers down his spine. Why was there a murderous look in his eyes? Naruto didn't believe Takai when he said he would kill him... _Now..._ Naruto thought to himself. _I think he just may be telling the truth._

* * *

A/N

Okay. There's Chapter 7. Somehow... it doesn't seem that long as when i wrote it on Word. Hmm... I think I'm going to work for more than four or five pages when I do it (this one was two). Well... hope it's a good chapter. In the next chapter, there will a surprise character to make an entrance. And maybe, it will clear some things up with WHY Naruto is Vice Captain and not Renji.

Kyria

* * *


	8. The Crimson Flash

* * *

**A/n Well, hello after a long moment of absence. Terribly sorry for making everyone wait but here is Chapter 8, The Crimson Flash that a special character is introduced. Sucks when grounded but when I'm grounded, i can get a lot done and guess what? The story that explains everything that happened leading up to now will be put up some time in January. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Crimson Flash

Tokai's cocky grin faltered as he dashed forward, his blade suddenly surrounded by a purple glow. Naruto gripped the hilt of his Zanpaku-to and used the force from Tokai's attack to his advantage. Naruto let all of Tokai's attack bear down on him and he moved his left foot to the side, dragging his body along with the movement. The sudden change in his stance caused Tokai to stumble forward, almost tripping over his own feet into the pure snow. Tokai regained his composure and laughed, whirling around.

"Well, that was something unexpected. You let me think I had you in my grasps and at the last moment, you changed," Tokai set his purple, glowing sword on his shoulder, grinning very creepily. "Smart and yet a dumb move… I won't be tricked so easily again."

"I wouldn't want it any other way…" Naruto grinned back, suddenly excited at the turn of events. "I hope you can be a worthier opponent than Neji."

"Kheh… Neji that fool. Tried to raise me right but I was already gone… a lost cause. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Right…" Naruto frowned and dug his heel into the snowy ground. He was getting aggravated by making the fight last longer than it should have. It could have ended mere seconds ago… if Tokai had just shut up and stopped talking. Naruto narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, cracking his neck loudly. He noticed Tokai cringed and get a crazy look in his eyes: a murderous intent more fierce than a moment ago.

'I think he's just snapped…" Naruto thought agonizingly as Tokai dropped his chin to rest on his chest. Tokai placed his blade in his left hand, holding his right hand in a sign Naruto recognized as 'monkey'. '_A one handed hand sign?! I've only seen one person be able to do that but that was many years ago!_'

Naruto waited agonizingly as Tokai started out slow and then picked up speed, muttering sighs under his breath. Then, Tokai stopped and Naruto could hear the air around Tokai's hand crackle, could see the purple glow gather around and in his hand. It seemed familiar and yet, it was peculiarly different. It reminded Naruto of an old move he could pin- point out in a crowded area, Chidori, but this move Tokai was doing consisted of a bunch of hand signs and massive amounts of chakra from what Naruto could tell. Tokai's jutsu was done, a heap of jagged purple chakra and he held it out, smiling.

"Sasuke taught me Chidori, but I enhanced it by 10 folds. I call it 'Homing Chidori'. I can make it follow any thing I want to a certain extent. Takes a lot of energy but I'm ready to end this now. Running on a tight schedule."

"That's not fair! I can't counter- act it without my jutsu!" Naruto growled out of frustration as he dodged under the Homing Chidori and quickly got to his feet running. Most of the villagers had heard the commotion and most peeked out, while the others stepped out completely. Naruto groaned and made a face.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get back inside! Do it now!" the villagers were confused, but when they saw a weird floating object whirring loudly and spinning directly after Naruto, they all scrambled back in.

"You can run, dear father, but you'll eventually catch yourself off guard." Tokai shouted after Naruto, quickly following. Naruto thought it was weird that he was following him and then, suddenly remembered what Tokai had said. Naruto pulled to a stop and held up his Zanpaku-to like a bat he was about to swing.

'_Just a bit more…'_ Naruto thought, grinding his teeth. _'NOW!'_ Naruto swung his blade and smacked it with the flat side, sending the Homing Chidori flying back where it came from. However, Naruto forgot that Tokai was following close behind and cursed under his breath as Tokai held up a hand and quickly got it back under control.

"Smart… but not smart enough." Tokai muttered just loud enough so Naruto could hear. "Now, I split it in half to make two… have fun trying to out- run two Homing Chidories that are double speed and power."

Naruto pushed himself hard, bit realizing just how far away from the Seireitei he had wandered. When the big, looming gate suddenly appeared before him, Naruto pulled to a stop and turned around.

"Damn… I'm such a coward for running away!" Naruto moaned. "Could have went Shikai, but no… had to go sentimental on his ass!"

Naruto could tell that both of the Homing Chidori was coming at him now from both directions and in mere seconds, he was a goner.

'_No sense in closing my eyes…' _Naruto thought numbly. _'Die while starring it in the face of death.'_

But there was a flash of red and a big segmented blade encircled, suddenly moving in a circle to repel the Homing Chidori and sent it away… away from Tokai's control.

"No!" Tokai screamed, suddenly too weak to move. Naruto guessed that as long as the Homing Chidori was under his control, he kept his strength that he said normally went into it. Tokai turned his murderous glare onto Naruto and his savior. "Damn you both! I would have you, father, if this loser hadn't shown up!"

"Who are you calling loser, pipsqueak? Tokai, I told you in the human world, you'll never accomplish his goals…" the clink of the segmented sword being put back together reached Naruto's ears and he looked up, seeing the back of this persons red head. "I just can't believe you would go so far as to infiltrate the Soul Society and attack this obvious Soul Reaper."

Naruto could barely recognize this person but was surprised to see that his own captain had stepped out of hiding and was starring wide- eyed, mouth open, at this person. Naruto wanted to let Byakuya know that he was here as well, but stopped when the man turned his face around, grinning, his tattooed face glowing.

"Byakuya… been awhile, hasn't it?" the red haired man said. It was then that Naruto realized who that man was… why his own Captain had the look of shock written all over his face.

"Renji…" was all that Byakuya breathed and the tense atmosphere was released.

* * *

**A/N Well, there is chapter 8. Hopefully sometime next week or in a couple of days I can get the next chapter up and going so I won't have to make any of you wait. Gomen Nesai, Kyria.  
**

* * *


	9. A long time coming

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah... here is chapter 9.**** I won't waste any time blathering on and on. I'll let you go ahead and read. ^ .^  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Long Time Coming

Somehow, in the middle of the reunion, Naruto looked back to see if Tokai was still there but he had vanished. Concerned about him, Naruto moved slightly to look at the footprints.

"Vanished… without a trace." He murmured to himself. Naruto looked up, a very odd look on his face. Even though Tokai had wanted to kill him, Naruto was still his father and had an ounce of compassion for his long lost son. In the back of his mind, Naruto wanted to change Tokai to make him a better person. Without another thought, Naruto returned back to Byakuya and Renji, a disturbed look on his face. But, they were too busy discussing what just happened and why.

"… Seems he had come here searching for some kind of power and failed to reach it. Whatever it is, we can't let him get to it," Renji had said openly to his former captain. Byakuya just nodded and glanced at Naruto and motioned for him to go over there.

"Renji, this is my new Vice Captain, Naruto Uzumaki," Byakuya glanced down at Naruto and nodded once, returning his look back to Renji. Naruto noticed that Renji stared wide- eyed at him, eyes with a confused look.

"You are Tokai's father?" Naruto nodded and looked down at his feet, ashamed. Renji laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't look so glum! Whoever said having kids was an easy task? It's not all gumdrops and rainbows. Sometimes, the kids who were raised in a nice, stable environment are capable of becoming evil."

"You sound like you know from experience," Naruto muttered, unsure of anything else to say.

"I do," Renji replied, still smiling. "Since I stopped being Vice Captain, I went to the human world and I have three kids and one on the way. My two eldest ones are fifteen and twins, a boy and a girl. The other is thirteen and a boy. The twins are very rebellious and are always causing trouble, so with Tokai… he kind of reminds me of the twins."

Byakuya coughed and rubbed his hands together, blowing into them with his hot breath. Renji looked at Byakuya oddly and suddenly laughed, surprising both Naruto and Byakuya. Renji placed one hand on each of their backs and turned them around, pushing them forward to head back.

"You're cold… I get it," he finally said. "Enough talk and catching up. Let's get you two into come dry clothes and warm you up!"

xxxx-~-xxxx

Naruto collapsed onto his bed, exhausted and worn out to the very bone. Byakuya had reprimanded him once they got back and had made Naruto seem very foolish and stupid. _'What were you thinking?'_ and _'Do you honestly want to lose your new status by doing things you want to do?'_ were thrown at him. They slapped him so hard in the face… his face was still burning and red from embarrassment. Now, Renji and Byakuya shut his door slowly, finding seats to sit in.

"We should explain to Naruto what Tokai was after…" Renji mentioned, looking at Byakuya quizzically. Byakuya shook his head slowly and pulled the chair out from Naruto's desk, sitting down and frowning against the stiffness of the chair.

"This is none of his business. It is matters better left to those who surpass him in status and strength."

"But, his own son is with Aizen… he may be the one who can stop him in his tracks!" Renji defended.

"That may be, but Naruto was only appointed Vice Captain less than a few hours ago. He has much to learn."

"And getting out into the job is good experience and sure to teach lessons," Renji pointed out. "How else is he to learn if you won't let him reach the potential he has? Is it because he's not the same as everyone else?"

Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning softly. It was annoying that they would talk about him as if he wasn't in the room and then try to decide what he should and shouldn't do without asking what he thought or wanted. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest, huffing heavily.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here to hear the both of you," he spat grumpily. Byakuya and Renji opened their mouth to say something and Naruto held up a hand, eyes closing tightly. "Quiet and listen to what I have to say. Byakuya, you are my Captain and I respect that, but if we are to be a team, you shouldn't baby me and keep the little details from me. Renji is right. He is my son and as his father, I must do something to put a stop whatever plans he is up to. I can understand why you'd be that way, Byakuya, but you have to let me do this so I can become a better Soul Reaper."

"Naruto, you don't understand. The task you are asking of is too hard and complicated. I can't risk losing you and having to pick one of the others to take your place."

"And just what is so special about me that you want to keep me from dying?" Naruto asked, getting sterner by the minuet. Byakuya had a look of stunned astonish and looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Being a Vice Captain to me is taking jobs you are too busy to do, or learning to become stronger so that one day you yourself can become Captain of a squad."

Byakuya looked helplessly at Renji and tried to beg for help from him but Renji just shrugged and smiled, knowing that Naruto had Byakuya beat. Byakuya sighed and bit his lip, knowing there was nothing else that he could do about it.

"Fine… we'll explain what is going on and just what Tokai had come to take."

* * *

**A/N **

**So what did you think of this chapter? In the next one, Byakuya finally lets Naruto in on just what is going on and gives him a mission apparently Naruto can only do. And just where he has to go is just a surprise in it's self.**

**~Kyria  
**

* * *


	10. A mission to bring back memories 1

* * *

**A/n**

**Wow... already made it to chapter 10... amazing. Glad so many have liked. All of your opinions have made me work hard (or TRY) to make it better. Hope you like this chapter, which is a two part chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: A mission to bring back memories part 1

Byakuya stood and paced the small room slowly, hands held tightly behind his back, eyes narrowed. Naruto watch patiently but he found that the pacing and the waiting was getting to his already worn thin nerves. Byakuya stopped walking and looked down at the ground briefly before looking up and letting his hands fall to hi sides, limp and motionless.

"In the soul society, many long years ago, there was a man named Aizen Souske and just like me, he was a Captain. But, he was evil down to the very core and turned his back to us, swearing we would not see the end of him and his plans to reach Huec Mundo. But, it took a long time and a few years of war before we put him out of commision for good... but if what Renji has informed me of in the last few hours, the power we posses here may bring him back."

"So... this man that was evil died, but now my son is in leagues with a dead man?" Naruto questioned, still not believing just what he was hearing. Byakuya shook his tiredlessly and sighed heavily, glancing at Renji for some help.

"Naruto, look at it this way.." Renji paused and tapped his chin, looking for the right words. "Aizen is not exactly back... not in the technical terms. He had a daughter but when we disposed of him, part of his soul was placed inside hers. And from what we can gather, the part that was placed in her soul, it can talk to her, and being her father, she is listening to everyword... hanging onto the fact that if she does what he says, he can be back to raise her properly."

"But... how can he be brought back?" Naruto questioned, mind going through anything that was possible. "In the world I was in before I died, we had this technique that could bring the dead back to life in a shell, empty and able to be controlled by the caster. Of course, it was forbidden for anyone to use it but there was one man who defied those rules..."

Byakuya saw Naruto close his eyes and shiver, lips tightly shut as he tried to not speak the name. "Naruto, here we have this item... it is an aura of red light, looking like it has nine tails flowing from it. We don't know what it does... it appeared hours before you did but all we know of it is that it has the power to bring anything back to life... completly and fully with more power than anything else."

"Red light? Nine tails?" Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and gasped. "You mean... he's here?!"

"Who, Naruto?" Renji leaned in his chair, eyeing him curiously. Naruto stood up and clenched his fists.

"Take me to the item... let me see it with my own eyes," Naruto demanded. Byakuya looked at him skeptically and Naruto just stared him down, neon like blue eyes hard and cold. Byakuya had never seen so much emotion in this man in all the years he had been here. He was always so distant and alone... almost empty and dead, and now, at the mention of the red light he was so furious and eager. "I think I may know what it is... but I can't be sure. I just don't understand? I died... why is it here?"

xxxx-~-xxxx

Naruto walked up the staircase, Renji behind and Byakuya leading the way. After Naruto demanded to be taken to the item, they never questioned what he thought it was. They could tell from the reaction that it must have been something that brought a surge of old memories he obviously wanted to forget. It was the least they could do... somehow Naruto was being dragged into this mess and he didn't seem to care not one bit. Byakuya racked his brain endless as they made their way. Was he doing the right thing by letting Naruto know what was going on?

They reached the top and Naruto knew at the instant that it was what he thought. There was a sudden rush of energy that rippled out of the building off in the distace and knocked Naruto onto his behind, stunned. Renji quickly went to go help Naruto up and again, energy rippled out, more fierce and harsh... as if it was angry. Naruto grimaced and grunted as he stood himself up completly.

"What was that?" Renji muttered once it died down.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto muttered, walking slowly ahead of everyone else. Byakuya followed but Naruto held a hand up. "No... I know what this is. I must get to it alone... he's mad. He's wondering what horrid place this is and why it's so dark. What did you put him in?"

"A sealed container. The energy was so hot we could barely touch it."

"Hmm.." Naruto pondered for a moment and smiled. "The fire of Konoha lived within me..."

Naruto took off running, a grin set on his usually emotionless face. Byakuya had never seen him so excited... maybe he was just as Captain Yamamoto said? He snapped from his day dream and frowned.

"What did he mean by the 'fire of Koh-Na-Ha'?" he questioned, trying to use the foreign word as best as he head it from Naruto's whispered words. Renji shrugged and crossed his arms, suddenly glancing at a watch on his left hand. "You running on a short amount of time?"

"Huh?" Renji glanced up and frowned. "Yeah... sort of. I have to get home to my wife and kids real soon..."

"Must be nice... to be able to live like that..."

"Sometimes... but I'll always be a fighter at heart. I miss being a Soul Reaper, Byakuya, but..." he saw the gleam in his former Captain's eyes and frowned for only a moment, suddenly smiling gently. "I love spending time with my family."

Byakuya nodded and looked back at the building and noticed that a shadow was creeping out, spreading and flickering. To him it looked like tails but... no. That couldn't be right, could it? But it was, he suddenly realized when the beast took form, towering over the building and roaring loudly. Naruto was standing before it, eyes watching it excitedly. What the hell was Naruto doing? Byakuya was about to run out and save him from his impending doom as the fox demon was about to swallow him but Renji held him back, shaking his head slowly.

"That thing has no real body... it can't hurt him. And I trust Naruto... he knows what he's doing. It seems he's done this before..." Byakuya looked desperatly at Naruto and was horrified to see that beast just engulf him with his mouth. A bright flash of light and the thing was gone, Naruto still standing and breathing heavily, a red glow around him. It died down and Naruto looked at his hands, a grin splashed across his face.

"Captain!" Naruto shouted, suddenly turning to look at him. "I know what I must do..." he held up a small crimson object, the symbol of the nine tailed fox etched on the surface. "I have to protect this... Kyuubi entrusted it to me. That's why he kept holding on... he knew I would eventually show up!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay... wow. Even I did not see that one coming. Aizen wanting to come back? Wow... I was just going along with what ever flowed into my mind. But it makes a great story line, I guess. I hope you think so...**

**Kyria  
**

* * *


End file.
